deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Vs Iron Man
' ' DESCRIPTION ' Sega Vs Marvel! Sonic Will Face Another Red Opponent And It's Iron Man. Will Sonic Be Toasted Or Iron Man Will Turn To Scrap? 'INTERLUDE ''' wizard: we've had returning combatants on death battle before but we have not had two returning combatants fight one another. '''boomstick: it's sonic the hedgehog the fastest thing alive. wizard: and tony stark the iron man and it should be noted we will be using multiple iron man suits as well as ONLY game sonic. boomstick: he's wiz and I'm boomstick. wizard: and it's our job to analyze the weapons armor and skills of these two combatants to find out who would win a death battle. ' ' Sonic wizard: born on south island in who knows what year was sonic the hedgehog. boomstick: and sonic was no ordinary hedgehog because he could run.....fast....like really fast and he uses his speed to fight the evil doctor eggman in a daily basis. ' ''sonic: how many times do I get to save the hole planet. knuckles: according to the TV listing...about once a week. wiz: with unmatched speed sonic the hedgehog is one of the fastest characters we've seen on death battle. '''boomstick: sonic is know for moving at speeds people would call unreachable and I'm not kidding this man can out run a move called the LIGHT SPEED dash I mean if you can outrun a faster that light power up why do you need the power up? wiz: well boomstick who knows and besides sonic is more than just running he's a expert in hand to hand combat going head to head with fights like link, solid snake, samaus aran and his long time rival Mario who he fought on a previous episode. broomstick: and with his speed sonic can use his famous spin dash where he curls up into a ball, charges up, and zooms away. wizard: ok there is no way anything like this could be real same for his homing attack where he locks on, homes in and bounces off his enemies as what's basically flying spin dash ok what the hell how does he do this? boomstick: and if sonic needs to get stronger he can use the seven chaos emeralds to power up into super sonic which turns Sonic's blue fur gold and gives him new powers like flight, invulnerability, and multiplies his power 1000% putting him on par with a super saiyan 3. wizard: thankfully this is not permanent and sonic can only hold his super form for a few minutes. boomstick: aside from than Sonic's only weaknesses are his inability to swim and his cocky attitude. wizard: even without the chaos emeralds sonic has taken on planet busting gods and come out on top proving you don't mess with the fastest thing alive. shadow: so there's more to you then just looking like me....what are you anyways sonic: what you see is what you get just a guy who loves adventure...I'm sonic the hedgehog '' Iron man wizard: the son of Tomas and Maria stark tony was a gifted child even at a really young age '''boomstick: and then his parents died in a car crash because this is a super-hero origin and to sum it up he made stuff for the army and then terrorists set a bomb of and took tony' wizard: with a week left to live tony built a device on his chest to keep him alive and- boomstick: built a mech suit around it and blew stuff up and went home to become the hero...IRON MAN tony: I am iron man news reporters start taking pictures boomstick: the iron man suits are simple they let tony shoot lasers, rockets, and more lasers wiz: boomstick that's hardly all they do *sighs* the iron man suits also let tony fly at speeds up to Mach 5 and give him a strength boost and with that there are multiple iron man suits tony can use and call with his a.i jarvis boomstick: like the hulk buster witch let's him contend with the hulk in strength ''' wizard: and keep in mind the hulk can hold up a 150 billion ton mouton making the hulk buster very powerful '''boomstick: tony is often found pushing both his body and armor to there very limits and beyond theme wizard: while tony has taken on very powerful beings the iron man suits are hardly flawless and have been destroyed plenty of times boomstick: even with these flaws tony has proven you don't mess with the iron avenger a tank shoots a missile at iron man who sidesteps it and shoots a rocket the size of a eraser at the tank and starts walking away as the tank explodes pre-fight wiz: alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!! the fight N''ew York city:12:30 am'' it's late in night in New York and tony is at stark tower watching the night sky J''arvis: sir I found something you might wanna look at'' Tony: all right what is it jarvis a screen lowers from the roof showing a blue blur running though New York city Tony: Jarvis is the mark 45 ready for deployment? Jarvis: it is sir Tony: then suit me up not to much later sonic stops running holding a few bags looking at the falling snow sonic: hope the guys like these gifts just got-OH CRAP sonic jumps away dropping the bags he had watching them be destroyed by the energy blast and the blue blur growls as iron man lands in front of him iron man: wait really Jarvis this is the blur you found that-AHHHH iron man's comment is cut short by Sonic's kicks to the iron avengers gut iron man: ok a fight it is FIGHT faster than iron man can react sonic kicks the armored avenger in his gut rushing at him as iron man fly's away and sonic gives chase Jarvis: sir I'm detecting a odd energy coming from your opponent iron man: find out what it is iron man'' starts shooting his repulser beams at sonic who slaps the energy beams away and tackling iron man and starts beating on his face plate ''Jarvis: sir your in trouble iron man: I know that Jarvis iron man shot a massive energy blast from his chest launching sonic into the sky as iron man flew after him giving chase iron man: we got him Jarvis: incoming projectile sir iron man: what...is that? iron man looked up only to be forced to the ground by a energy blast sonic rushed down and slammed on iron man and kicking tony a few feet away iron man: damn it he's a quick little bastered isn't he hey what are you? Jarvis: hulk buster incoming sonic: what can I say what you see is what you get just a guy who loves adventure I'm sonic the hedgehog now....what is that sonic watched as the hulk buster wrapped around the iron man suit iron man: this....is the hulk buster sonic grinned and charged a spin-dash launching him self at iron man bouncing off the hulk buster iron man slammed sonic to the ground iron man: got you ya little runt Jarvis: sir his power level is rising iron man started beating on sonic only for the blue hedgehog to glow and turn into super sonic super sonic: just watch this super sonic rushes forwards at iron man punching him a few times before kicking the hulk buster into the air and flying above it iron man: what the hell super sonic flew down and spin-dashed straight though the hulk buster and ripping though iron man's chest killing the armored avenger as his super form ended sonic: to easy peace of cake 'K.O.' wizard: this was a interesting match up iron man was smarter and more experienced sonic trumped in everything else boomstick: and the hulk buster couldn't hold a candle to super sonic boomstick: it looks like sonic armored though the competition ''' wiz: the winner is sonic the hedgehog NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE: "we are many you are one" '''ERMAC VS "it's no use" SILVERCategory:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Sega vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Scythe Watch Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:SSB Vs Disney Infinity Themed Death Battles